Falling
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: It's time for the Centre to be brought down.
1. Angelo Calls

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Jarod was finished with his latest pretend when he gathered his things together and left. He wondered when he would ever have a normal life. He left his red notebook on the table for Miss Parker and the rest to find and then left the house and went to the car.

He would drive until he thought that he would be far away from the place he had left and he thought that it was safe enough. Then he was going to collect papers and find out where he would go to next. He wondered when this would stop and hoped it was soon.

He drove all through the day and finally at night he finally felt it was safe to stop for the night. He first went to a local restaurant and ordered some food. He had stopped for lunch at a drive through, but he was still hungry. After he was done he put his bag and laptop inside the hotel room. He would see if there were any messages for him tomorrow. He was tired tonight and decided to get some sleep.

--

He sat the laptop up after he had gotten some breakfast and waited for it to load. He clicked on his e-mail and something from Angelo popped up.

Time to bring Centre down. Have DSAs and files with me. Have some of your files too.

CJ

He sat there looking at the message and thought. Could this be? Could the Centre be truly gone from his life and from his family's life? He would have to see for himself to see if it was true. He shut off the computer and took his belongings with him and got back into the car. He hoped that Angelo was right and he could finally have the Centre out of all their lives.

He quietly made his way to the vent hole that he had crawled out to freedom so many years ago. He shivered because he always hated being in this part of the world. He crawled for a long time until he saw Angelo in front of him.

He followed Angelo to a place where he had files, DSAs and other things. This must be his hiding place he thought to himself.

"Your files and DSA's." Angelo said as he handed a batch of files that were together by a string.

"Thank you." He replied as he gathered them up. He couldn't wait to see what they said but he had another job to do right now.

"Take these files too. About Centre and what they do. Other bad files too."

He grabbed those files with him. He wondered how he was going to carry these out and what about Sydney and Miss Parker? Would they get in trouble too if he did this.

"No worries. Sydney and Miss Parker are not on these files and others and you and all you family are not on these files. I'll help."

"Thank you Angelo."

"Welcome."

He quickly got out of the Centre the same way he had gotten in and went to the car. He then sped out of the area and decided once again to get as far away from The Centre as he felt comfortable. He hated being inside the Centre even if it was to get information.

He drove to another town and decided he should stop for now. First he would get something to eat and then get something for tomorrow too. He didn't think that he should go out to eat the next day, so he could get a look at the files and the DSA's.


	2. Making Phone Calls

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

He spent the next day going though his files, the other files and the DSA's. He couldn't believe the things that the Centre was involved in. He guessed that he shouldn't be surprised in what they were involved in since what he had done inside the Centre.

He noticed that there was nothing about Miss Parker, or Sydney in these DSA's, or files and thought that maybe Angelo would be right. Maybe if he did send the files and DSA's to the FBI and told them to get out of the Centre than they would never know.

He then wondered what if he was inside the FBI and brought the files with him, but then he thought if he did do that then he would have to go back. If he went back then Mr. Parker, Mr. Lyle, or Mr. Raines would see him and they might say something. He decided to mail them instead. Someone he knew he could trust.

He went to the mailbox and mailed the files to an FBI Agent that he trusted and he could call to see how it was doing. He could keep an eye on things from far away. He liked this idea better. He would call in a couple of days.

"This is Agent Gracen."

"This is Jarod Miller."

"You mean Agent Miller."

"Yes, this is Agent Miller. I was wondering how you were doing."

"Good. We just got an interesting case. It's about some corporation in Blue Cove, Delaware. They have been involved in a lot of things. We should be doing something about it in a day, or so."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yes, it does. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing. Just a boring case that doesn't sound as interesting like yours."

"Hey, I've got to go."

"Can you keep me posted?"

"Sure. What is your number?"

He said his number and then hung up. He quickly dialed a number

"This is Sydney."

"Sydney. I want you to get out of the Centre. I sent some files to the FBI and they are going to shut down the Centre in a few days. Get out now, so they won't know that you are there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just talked to the person who I sent it to."

"Okay."

He hung up the phone and dialed another phone number. He hoped that she would listen to him like Sydney did.

"What?"

"Miss Parker, you need to get out of the Centre. I sent some files to the FBI and they are going to bring down the Centre in a few days."

"Sure, Jarod. You are just trying to get me out of the Centre on one of your games. I don't need this Jarod."

"This is not a game, Miss Parker. I'm serious. I sent files to the FBI and just contacted him and he told me they were going to raid the Centre in a few days. You need to get out now."

"You better not be playing a game with me, Jarod."

"Believe me, Miss Parker I'm not."

"Okay."

He hung up and then dialed another number.

"This is Broots."

"Broots you need to get out of the Centre. I sent files to the FBI about the Centre and they are going to raid the Centre in a few days."

"Thank you, Jarod. Thank you for getting my baby back to me."

"You're welcome, Broots. A child should be with a parent that loves them."

"I hope that you can find your family, Jarod."

"Thank you, Broots."

He hung up and stared out the window.


	3. Falling

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

It was happening. He just called Agent Gracen and found out that they were going to be raiding the Cente and arresting the people in charge. He would be free soon and so would his family. They would finally be free from running for their lives. He was so happy and couldn't wait until it was over.

The next day he got the paper and on the front it had a picture of The Centre. Corporation in Delaware raided and people inside arrested was what the headline said. The article went on about what they were arrested for and the charges were for.

He hoped that his parents saw the same thing and could come out of hiding soon. He wanted to piece his family back together. He went back to his hotel room and went to his laptop to see if there were any new messages.

He knew that Angelo was now living with Sydney and hoped that he could survive in the world. He wondered how he was doing. He picked up the phone.

"This is Sydney."

"How are you doing? How is Angelo?"

"I am doing good and so is Angelo. He's doing very well for being inside the Centre for all these years."

"I'm glad."

"Did you find your family?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping to hear from them soon."

"I hope you hear from them soon."

"Thank you, Sydney."

He hung up and then dialed another number.

"What?"

"I still see you're answering the phone the same way."

"A hard habit to break."

"I see."

"How are you doing?"

"I guess. Don't know what to do since I don't have a job anymore."

"Well you are a red file. You could get a job anywhere you know."

"You mean be like you?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to help the little guy."

"You don't have to."

He hung up the phone and went for a walk.


End file.
